Interrogation Room
by miacastle
Summary: Juliet can't sleep and only Shawn is the solution to her problem. Shules. This is my first fanfic so please comment or review. Constructive critizisms are welcome. : ENJOY!


"_I just want to say that I..."_

"_What is it, Shawn?" _

"_That I...RRRRIIINNNGG!"_

That's when I woke up. I woke up to a ringing sound in my head. DAMN THAT ALARM! I reached out to snooze it and sighed. I was so close to finding out what Shawn was going to say. I started having dreams about that scene over and over since the day I went home from hospital. At first, I thought it was just some random dream but then after a couple of days it was frequent. Same scene, same words and I never got to the ending of it.

"What was so important with what Shawn was going to say?"

With that I pressed a pillow in my face and lay back again.

"This is going to bug me forever!" I thought as I was trying to go back to sleep and that's when it hit me.

"...unless he tells me what it is! That's the only way for the dreams to stop! You're so smart, O'Hara."

With that I got out of my bed, went for a quick shower, got dressed in my normal police outfit and went to work hoping that today, Shawn Spencer gives me peace.

At the police station, I'm trying so hard to concentrate on this mountain of paperwork in front of me. My mind is constantly wandering always about Shawn. Every time someone enters the headquarters, my head jerks up expecting to see Shawn but disappointment just follows. I think Carlton notices the strangeness in my behaviour. He keeps shooting glances at me and the time came that it felt pretty creepy.

"Carlton" he looks up, "I'm fine" I try to hide the tone. The lying tone. Carlton's a detective, I'm a detective which means we both know when someone's lying or not.

"Yeah, okay, just checking" he said. With that he rose up and left and I focused again once more on my work.

"Hey Jules!" I startled with the sound of his voice. I was fighting the burning sensation that was building up in my cheeks. I love it when he calls by the name no one in the world does.

"When did you..." that's the only words I could muster.

"Come in?" Shawn interrupted. "Just a few seconds ago. Why?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said hoping the shrugging goes unnoticed. That's when Shawn now does his _thing_. He puts his hands in his temple and said, "Jules, I sense that there is something you wanted to ask or tell me. Is that true?" Oh, there is no avoiding this now. It was now or never. This is my last chance and I have to take this opportunity. I don't know if I could ever have this courage again. _"I have to be ready for whatever happens". _I rose up in my seat and led the way to an empty interrogation room, Shawn followed.

* * *

Chief Vick was enjoying her relax time in her office when she saw there were just two people who entered interrogation room #2.

"_What the heck are Spencer and O'Hara doing in the interrogation room? Is there a case I didn't know about?" _

She called Lassiter into her office."Lassiter, do you know any case O'Hara and Spencer are working on?"

"No. Why?" He said grudgingly then he noticed the monitor. "Oh my." Then a knock on the door interrupted his reaction. It was Buzz McNabb.

"Ugh, Hey Chief, hope this is not..." then he trails off. He also sees the monitor in curiosity. "...a bad time."

"Yes, McNabb. What do you need?" The chief said flatly. Buzz's attention drew back to the chief. "I just wanted to tell you that the Hudson-Miller case is already closed. A tip was called earlier this morning and I went out to check it and our suspect was their and I saw the murder weapon. He confessed eventually."

"Great job, McNabb! Now I want the full report by tomorrow morning. That's all." He left as Carlton and Karen engage in another conversation.

As Buzz went back to his chair, he remembered the think the caught his mind a few moments ago. _"What are Shawn and Juliet doing in the room?" _There is no denying that the whole police department knows too that there is something going on between those two. Looking up in his computer, he did his magic and hacked into the camera system of the headquarters. One by one, his colleagues were surrounding him eager to know what's going to happen next.

* * *

"So, Jules, what do you want to say?" He said adoringly. I turned around and my face is really tensed and serious. There is no time for his jokes and games.

"Shawn, I need to ask you something and please answer truthfully." I hope the seriousness in my tone gets him. I just want this to be over once and for all.

"What is it, Jules?" Shawn said with his head tilting a bit.

"You have to promise first that you will speak the truth and nothing but the truth." I said.

"What is this, court?" He let out a small chuckle. I didn't react which means he gets me now.

"Shawn" I said warningly.

"Alright, Jules. I promise." He said and it's good enough for me to hold on too.

"Shawn, what was it that you wanted to tell me right before Lassiter and Gus came in at the hospital room?" My eyes are dead on to his. I need his answer now. There is no way I'm coming out of this without it.

* * *

Gus came in the police station with everyone staring at one computer monitor.

"Buzz, what's going on here?" He said no word. His eyes were flickering between him and the monitor and his eyes are like the dog. Gus took a look and was also stunned with Shawn and Juliet talking in the interrogation room.

"How long have they been there? Gus said not leaving his eyes on the monitor.

"Just about now. Do you know what's going on between those two?" Buzz is eyeing Gus trying to squeeze him for information.

"No. Surprisingly, I don't know what's going on. Shawn rarely talks about Juliet or when I try to talk him into it he changes the subject." Gus was even surprised that he said that. This is the first time he actually doesn't know anything and he was Shawn's best friend!

They anxiously wait and watch how things are going to unfold. They continue to stare at the monitor hoping for the best for the both of them.

* * *

Shawn was shocked. He didn't expect this. He was not ready for this. I could see it in his eyes. They just continue to stare in mine. Good thing he broke off the silence right before I was planning to speak again.

"You really want to know, Jules?" I nodded. "Why?" he asked. He was clearly looking for a way out and I'm not giving it to him.

"I just have too. Please Shawn, just answer the question" there in the desperation in my voice. I can't tell him that I've been having dreams about him! I'm sure he'll take the wrong idea.

He sighed. I'm winning this. I'm actually cracking through Shawn Spencer.

"Jules, that night, I was actually going to say that I..." he closed his eyes. "...love you."

I gasped and put a hand in my mouth. This is not one of those things I was expecting to hear. When I finally got over the shock, I broke the silence filling the room. "What did you just say?" a smile was building up my face and Shawn's eyes were still close.

"I love you, Jules." I took a step forward closer to him and cupped his face. He opened his eyes now.

"I love you too, Shawn." I don't know why but it felt right saying it finally getting it out off my chest. All the emotions that I was holding up inside me were now out and about.

He leaned in and kissed me. I know he was pouring everything in that kiss so I did too. Our kiss deepened and became desperate. After what like an eternity, I pulled away. We were grinning as we still continue to gaze at each other. My forehead was resting on his and for a while it was like it was just him and me and the world.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I don't know why I asked that question. It just came out of my mouth. What the heck? It came out already and I wanted to know the answer.

He held both of my hands and lowered it down.

"I'm scared Jules. I'm scared that there will come a time that I will regret not telling you how I feel. And when you were confined in that hospital, my main mission was to find that antidote, save you and tell you how I feel. When I finally had the courage to finally do it, the timing was so bad. Lassie and Gus came in your room and I..."

I shushed his lips with one of my fingers. There is no point of explaining the past anymore. What's important is now and the future that were going to have for the rest of our lives. I kissed him one last time but this time it was soft, sweet and full of love.

* * *

"_I love you, Jules"_

Cheers exploded outside the Chief's office. Everybody was raising their hands, giving high 5's, and jumping. The Chief was almost in tears and Lassiter was eyeing her with a disgusted look.

"What?" The Chief protested.

"This is unacceptable!" Lassiter was making his point.

"Lassiter, can't we make an exception? Look at those two. Look at your partner! She is so happy. This is the happiest I have ever seen her. Plus, Mr. Spencer is not really part of our staff which means he's out of the no inter-office relationship rule."

Lassiter opened his mouth trying to find another loop hole but rested his case when he saw O'Hara's face. The chief was right. She was happy and he wants her to be. It would be unselfish of him if he deprived her of this happiness.

Gus was so happy for his best friend. He's very proud of Shawn. He's also teary-eyed because he saw the maturity in his friend for the first time. He knew it took him a lot of guts to say that moreover that he was cornered about it.

The Chief opened the door and found that no one of her men is in their desks doing work. Upon seeing the Chief everyone dispersed from McNabb's table.

"What is going on here?" The Chief said authoritatively.

"Nothing, Chief" said Gus as it was obvious that something went down because the police officers were exchanging glances.

"Just get back to work" And everyone went back to whatever they were doing about half an hour ago.

* * *

Shawn and I decided to go back up now to the headquarters and we resisted getting too close to each other cause it may cause a stir in the department. We tried to keep it casual even though I wanted to hold his hands or feel his arms around my waist or anything just to show how much we love each other but we kept our distance and just smile every time one of us catches a glance to another. As we entered we both noticed everyone was grinning_. "This is weird"_ I thought. Their eyes were dreamy, teary and they had this smile that almost touched their ears.

Shawn looked at Gus and I know he knows what's going on. I tap his shoulder and he looked at me. He mouthed the words "They KNOW" and my world stopped again.

"_My god, am I going to lose my job? Are they firing me?"_ were running through my head.

I looked at Lassiter who truly didn't care in whatever is happening and then I looked at the Chief. I gave her a do-you-know-and-do-you-approve look. She just smiled and nodded and that was good enough for me. Shawn escorted me to my seat.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He said softly.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Breakfast?" I know Shawn hates waking up so early in the morning but I took a shot.

"Sounds Perfect" He turns away to leave but before that he whispers _"Love you". _I smiled and said the same thing. I know that my life would never be the same after this day. My life was great before but now it was simply perfect.

Fin.


End file.
